Killer
by Celina Corey
Summary: Severus Snape loves Lily Evans. Unfortunately, she loves James Potter. And so he plans to murder Potter, in hopes of then comforting and wooing Lily in her time of need. How will his plan work? A Short Story


**Author's Note:** I was bored, so I decided to write another short story. And here it is! I hope you enjoy! I apologize in advanced for any errors I missed while editing this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the _Harry Potter_ content in this story; all rights belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Unrequited love: how dangerous it can be. So tiresome and despondent, yet bittersweet all the same. Bitter from the suffering one feels by the disinterest they observe from the one they love, and sweet from the way her laugh makes one feel as if they could do anything, anything at all and not have reservations or reasons as to why they can't, or perhaps shouldn't. Despite the small and delicate fraction of appeal, however, unrequited love can be _murderous_.

There can be no question as to why he loves her, if one can call his mediocre manner of stalking: _love_; the way the wind blows her red hair into her beautiful face, and leaves just enough time to catch a glimpse of her bright, green eyes, is breathtaking. The only question that could be deemed plausible is: why does she love him? How could anyone love the supercilious and falsely audacious James Potter? But there can be no denying her love for him. I've seen the way she looks at him, how her eyes begin to sparkle and the corners of her rosy lips turn up even if there are tears leaving shiny trails down her cheeks. Oh yes, unrequited love can most definitely be murderous.

I can not begin to convey the loathing I hold for the _high_ and _mighty_ James Potter. I do not _hate_ him, for I wish to have no connection to the man whatsoever, I merely _loathe_ him. I loathe James Potter with a passion of murderous ire. It will give me great delight when I see the day that the world is finally rid of his arrogance. And then, what of Lily, whose innocent heart would be crushed at the loss of a lover? Who should comfort her in her time of mourning? Who should wipe away her tears in understanding? And who, in due time, should she fall in love with? As I imagine none of Potter's friends will assume the task, I shall have to do it myself.

Yes, if I am to, rightfully, be with Lily Evans, James Potter must die. But how shall he die? Shall I use the _Avada Kedavra_ curse on him? No, that would be to predictable. I'd like something never used before. Something bold and daring, something that makes people wonder who had the audacity to use such a curse. Yes, I should a spell of my own creation. It is, after all, for enemies and brings a death so horrific and torturous that even James Potter may not be worthy of being its victim. However, it being my masterpiece, I think I can make one exception.

And there she is, the green eyed angel who so frequently haunts my dreams. Just the way she holds a book, as she does now, protecting the treasures within, fills me with wonder. And there's _Potter_. I flare with anger as he puts his arm around her and for a brief moment I lose control of my rage. My entire body tenses as if I am about to kill him and then, with great skill, I calm myself with the promise of later locked in my mind.

Returning to my dormitory, I put on the charade that I have a terrible head ache and am retiring to bed. Several students suggested I go to the Hospital Wing; however, I politely declined saying I did not wish to bother the new school Healer, Madam Pomfrey, just yet. Afterward, once all students were abed, I cast a disillusionment spell upon myself and journey to where I know Potter will be residing.

James Potter is highly predictable; always staying in his private dorm after dark, except of course during the full moon when he is with his _werewolf_ friend. For whatever reason, he finds his room satisfying in the later hours of the night and shall use this to my advantage. Close to a week prior to this evening, I followed James Potter, shielded in disillusion, to his dorm and learned the passwords required for entrance into his dorm. And now I plan to cast a glamour upon myself, appearing as someone other than myself, and enter the dorm where I shall cast a spell of great power, thusly ending James Potter's life.

Quietly approaching the portrait of Godric Gryffindor, I cast the glamour and speaking the password, I am allowed entrance. I appear in a small hallway consisting of two more portraits, one on the left and the other on the right. The right, I know, holds Lily's dorm but the left holds my prey. Speaking another password, I am, once again, allowed entrance. And there he is, the source of my pain…but it will all be over soon and Lily shall be mine.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

With the whispering of my curse, the scarlet couch his lifeless from resides on becomes drenched in a darker scarlet I know to be his blood. Sighing with relief, I smile and leave the room and return to my dorm. Once inside, I fall asleep dreaming of what life will be like with _my_ Lily.

In the morning, when I woke, the entire castle had heard the news of the brutal murder of James Potter, Head Boy, in his own private dorms. Aurors were summoned to investigate, but even they are perplexed by the nature of the curse that committed the act. The portraits were questioned as soon as the Aurors arrived, but the only information they could disclose was an unidentifiable student coming and going in the middle of the night. I must admit, I am quite proud of myself. The castle is utterly baffled at just the act itself, let alone whom committed it. But my satisfaction quickly turns to shame when I see Lily.

Her green eyes are surrounded by blood red, near the color of her hair, and her cheeks sparkle from her tears and for the first time in ages, her eyes meet mine. Instantly, I am overwhelmed with emotions such as guilt and indignity. How could I have been so foolish? Who could ever love me, a _killer_?

**THE END**


End file.
